


Fragility

by Maia



Series: Fanged Four Drabbles [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Angel (Liam) as a child, about 6 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility

The one who scolded him made her afraid, but he could see no reason for it. He did not understand why she cowered and shrank away.  
He hated her.

The one who scolded him preached kindness, but he made her afraid.  
He hated him.

He drew a picture of them. She was so small. He loomed over her.

He made a sculpture of them. She cracked.

It was broken. It was always broken. The glass cut him and his blood mingled with his tears.

He wondered if he would ever find a substance that would not shatter at his touch.


End file.
